


Fingers Entwined

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, a thought exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: It was such a small thing, to feel Laxus’s fingers intertwined with his own.





	Fingers Entwined

It was such a small thing, to feel Laxus’s fingers intertwined with his own.  A very normal couple thing to do, the simplest of gestures.

Yet, Freed felt it in an intensely disproportionate way.  Every callous on Laxus’s palm, the heat that came from his larger hand, the slightly damp feeling of sweat on their skin.  It all filled Freed’s consciousness in a way no other sensation had.

Freed assumed it was at least in part due to the gravity of it.  Neither he nor Laxus were particularly physically affectionate people, or at least not in most senses of the definition.  It was therefore made more wonderful in its scarcity, but also in its significance to both men.  Their relationship as a couple was still new territory, still rife with pitfalls and hurdles they needed to learn how to navigate.  For all that friendship and romance shared a great many qualities, many of the same activities took on an altered presence that was still largely foreign.

Laxus’s fingers were bony, Freed was discovering.  Lacing fingers together looked nice on other people, but he was finding it mildly uncomfortable to experience.  It wasn’t long until his fingers protested – not used to being forced wider or to having something in between them.

But with the sense of connection that they afforded, Freed found that discomfort more than easy enough to tolerate.  It was just one more piece of happiness that he and Laxus had found in each other.


End file.
